Sonrojo
by Cami-nyan
Summary: -¿Qué es lo que sucede, con Sasuke, cuando te ve sonrojada?- planteo con lentitud, analizando cada centímetro de Hinata, Hinata abrió bastante los ojos y se llevó una mano al mentón, entonces descubrió que… -¿Qué hacen?- una tercera voz penetrante, autoritaria y cargada de celos apareció SasuHina, One-Shot, Romance, Humor... ¿Quieren saber que es? ¡Pues lean!


_**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al idiota de Kishimoto.**_

_**Romance, comedia, one-shot, y secretos acerca de Sasuke :3**_

_**Sin mas que decir… lean :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sonrojo**_

-Hinata

-¿Si?- pregunto un tanto sonrojada

-Nada

-¡Sa-Sasuke-kun!- exclamo más sonrojada que antes

-Corre, te va a dejar tu equipo

-¡Ki-kiba-kun, Akamaru-kun, Shino-kun, espérenme!- grito mientras corría tras ellos

-¡Cuídate mucho Sakura-chan!- grito el rubio junto al Uchiha en lo que las dos mujeres se iban juntas

-Si- respondió esta levantando un brazo

-¿Por qué te gusta avergonzar tanto a Hinata-chan?- pregunto el rubio después de que las siluetas se perdieran entre el bosque

-Porque me gusta ver su cara roja- respondió el Uchiha con una sonrisa socarrona

-Pero, ¿hay alguna razón detrás de su cara roja? ¿Acaso tienes algún fetiche con las caras rojas, teme?- pregunto el rubio más que curioso

-Claro que no Usuratonkachi- respondió mientras tomaba ventaja y se adelantaba hacia uno de los puestos del mercado de Konoha

Desde hace bastante que había notado que Sasuke hacia sonrojar a Hinata por todo y por nada a la vez. Era como si le gustara ver como las mejillas de la Hyuuga se tornan carmín. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso eso excitaba a Sasuke? ¿Le recordaba algo? ¿Que sucedía con eso?, Naruto quería saberlo, y lo averiguaría.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun- una silueta entraba por la ventana de la habitación de Sasuke

-¿Hinata?- pregunto, era tarde, pero aun no conciliaba el sueño- ¿Ya volviste de la misión? ¿Tan pronto?

-S-si Sasuke-kun- un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la chica, el Uchiha no mostro signo alguno de haberlo notado, debió haber sido por la oscuridad

-¿Y por qué no fuiste a descansar primero? Debes estar cansada

-Yo, yo estoy bien, no fue difícil, ¿puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?- pregunto mientras se sentaba junto a el en la cama

-Claro- respondió mientras le hacía campo en su cama- Yo siempre supe que eras gay, Naruto- dijo con simpleza

-¿Naruto?- trato de hacerse la desentendida

-Otra prueba más, Hinata jamás te llama a secas, estúpido Usuratonkachi

-No soy Usuratonkachi, ¡soy Hinata-chan!

-Hinata volvería hasta mañana

-¡La misión termino antes!

-¿Qué buscas Naruto?- pregunto ya con la paciencia al limite

-¿Por qué demonios te encanta tanto ver las mejillas de Hinata sonrojadas?- exclamo Naruto lleno de curiosidad

-Eso no te incumbe Usuratonkachi, ahora lárgate de mi casa

-¡No me iré hasta que no me digas, teme!- exclamo en resistencia

-Nada es por las buenas, verdad, ¡Sharingan!- el moreno había entrado a la mente del rubio, no había nada que hacer

.

.

.

-Ayayai- se quejó bajito el rubio sobándose la cabeza- Me duele- se quejó cuando intento levantarse

-Buenos Días Dobe, apúrate, hoy llegan Hinata y Sakura- saludo el moreno quien lo veía divertido, mientras que el rubio se ahogaba en el dolor y sufrimiento

-Maldito seas tú y tus estúpidas técnicas oculares- exclamo levantándose con mucho esfuerzo

.

.

.

Llevaban en la entrada de Konoha un gran rato, ya casi llegarían, Naruto podía sentir el chakra de todos acercarse lentamente. Todos estaban bien, lo único era el cansancio tras la misión.

-Ya las veo- murmuro el Uchiha

-Sí, parece que todos están bien- dijo Naruto alegre

-¡Estamos de vuelta!- exclamo Kiba sonriente

-A nadie le importa- respondió Shino depresivamente

-Cállate- le recrimino el chico perro

-Sasuke-kun, Naruto- saludo la Hyuuga apenas llegar a la entrada de Konoha

-Hola- respondió Sasuke mientras era abrazado por la morena

-Hola Hinata-chan, ¿no me vas a saludar Sakura-chan?- dijo el rubio molestando a la peli rosa

-Idiota- dijo la peli rosa mientras lo golpeaba con suavidad en el hombro, claro con suavidad pero solo eso basto para que el rubio se moviera cinco pasos más atrás

-¡¿Sakura-chan por qué no me quieres?!- exclamo melodramáticamente

-Por idiota- dijeron todos excepto Hinata, aunque la morena lo pensó

-Vamos- dijo el Uchiha tomando de la mano a la morena

-¡Claro Adiós!- exclamaron Naruto y Kiba enojados

-¡A-adiós chicos!- medio dijo la morena mientras giraba un poco el cuerpo

-Si Naruto te pregunta cosas raras no le hagas caso- advirtió el Uchiha a mitad de camino

-¿Co-cosas raras?- pregunto un tanto nerviosa

-Sí, no le respondas a nada que parezca raro

-E-está bien- Hinata no estaba un cien por ciento segura de que podría considerar Sasuke raro

-Bueno, te veré mañana- dijo el Uchiha dejándola en la entrada de la mansión Hyuuga

-Si- respondió la morena con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, el moreno se agacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha, observo el sonrojo que se había vuelto más fuerte y se marchó satisfecho

.

.

.

-Hinata- la nombro una voz tras ella, para luego tomar asiento en la banca del parque junto a ella

-Sasuke- respondió al llamado, frunció un poco la frente- Naruto-kun- adivino tras cortos segundos

-¿Cómo demonios lo hacen?- se preguntó el rubio deshaciendo la técnica

-T-Tu flujo de chakra es diferente al de Sa-Sasuke-kun- respondió la morena con simpleza

-Pero no tienes el Byakugan activado- la morena se sonrojo, llamando la atención del rubio

-Co-conozco bastante bien el chakra de Sasuke-kun- declaro avergonzada, levanto la vista y vio los ojos del rubio brillando de manera extraña, entonces recordó a Sasuke-kun

_-Si Naruto te pregunta cosas raras no le hagas caso_- acaso ya había resuelto la pregunta de la que hablaba el Uchiha, se tapó la boca inconscientemente por reflejo

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el rubio al ver como el sonrojo de la chica iba en aumento, ¿acaso ya había revelado el secreto detrás de su sonrojo y él no lo había notado? Sakura tenía razón al decir que era un idiota, pero la culpa también era de la peli rosa, a punta de tanto golpe ya lo estaba dejando tonto

-Na-nada- respondió sonrojadisima

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- lanzo el rubio con cautela, tal vez ahora la morena sospechara algo

-¿Qué?- pregunto a la defensiva, debía razonar bien la pregunta

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, con Sasuke, cuando te ve sonrojada?- planteo con lentitud, analizando cada centímetro de Hinata, Hinata abrió bastante los ojos y se llevó una mano al mentón, entonces descubrió que…

-¿Qué hacen?- una tercera voz penetrante, autoritaria y cargada de celos apareció

-No lo sé- respondió francamente, entonces escucho al voz de Sasuke y se puso a la defensiva-¡Na-nada!- exclamo sonrojada

-Vamos Hinata-chan, no te pongas asi por el bastardo del teme, dime la respuesta

-E-en serio Naruto-kun, me gustaría ayudarte pero no tengo la respuesta- dijo un tanto colorada

-¿Qué respuesta, dobe?

-No te incumbe, teme- dijo infantilmente sacándole la lengua

-Claro que me incumbe, Hinata es mi novia- dijo tomándola de la mano, haciendo que se levantara y colocándola tras el- ¿Quieres que vuelva a entrar en tu cabeza, Usuratonkachi?- amenazo con el Sharingan brillando

-¡Kya! No quiero- exclamo cerrando los ojos- ¡Volveré!- grito mientras huía aun con los ojos cerrados

-¿Qué te preguntaba?- dijo girando hacia la morena, con sus ojos ya normales

-La verdad es que no se la respuesta- continuo Hinata dándole vueltas al asunto

-¿La respuesta a qué?- Sasuke se estaba desesperando

_-¿Qué es lo que sucede, con Sasuke, cuando te ve sonrojada?- _cito con una mano en el mentón- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Sasuke-kun?- pregunto curiosa Hinata, el moreno suspiro con un leve rojo en las mejillas, cerró los ojos, concentrándose para ver si la presencia de Naruto rondaba por allí, pero gracias al cielo ya no estaba

-¿Quieres saberlo?

-¡Sí!- respondió acercándose al Uchiha

-Sabes que me gustan los tomates ¿no?

-Aja- susurro pensando en que conexión tendría

-Me encanta ver tu cara sonrojada, roja, muy roja, como un tomate maduro, porque se me antoja muy deliciosa- confeso en su oído haciendo que de paso la morena se sonrojara

-Sa-Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun- tartamudeo con las mejillas como dos tomates maduros

-Me encanta- murmuro mientras mordía con cariño una de las mejillas- Me encantas

Y ese mis amigos, es el secreto tras el sonrojo de Hinata.

.

.

.

Afasgasdas espero que les haya gustado, la verdad me quede pensando en eso y asocie las ideas del tomate maduro y las mejillas tan rojas como un tomate xD

Espero que les haya gustado y si les gusto ps déjense un reviewcito o un favorito *-* los leo todos toditos y me levantan el animo :3

Besos y abrazos de Gato para todos :3


End file.
